


what's new

by dopekanna



Series: 14 years later, and other stories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Grimsley is related to the Spikemuth siblings, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopekanna/pseuds/dopekanna
Summary: “I don’t know,” Nanu says, holding the brown furball at arms-length, “whether I should be insulted or besotted.”
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Series: 14 years later, and other stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147970
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	what's new

“I don’t know,” Nanu says, holding the brown furball at arms-length, “whether I should be insulted or besotted.”

“With me?” Grimsley asks innocently, chin resting upon interlaced fingers. He leans across the coffee table and looks up at Nanu with a mischievous smirk.

“You or Mew,” Nanu sighs and looks back to the Pokemon. “Millions of years of evolution leading up to…”

“Meow,” the Galarian Meowth says, wriggling out of Nanu’s hands. It drops to the table and hops onto his lap, curling into a ball and immediately falling asleep. It’s not nearly as elegant as its Alolan cousin, and it’s twice as heavy, but a Meowth is a Meowth, and Nanu is smitten.

“Aw, it likes you!” Grimsley coos. “You’ll have to change type specialties now, dear.”

“No thanks, that’s too much work.” Nanu pets the Meowth gently, and gets soft purrs in response. “Do you think it’d be happy in Alola? It’s got an awful lot of fur.”

“Those cable-biters came from the old pirate ships. I think it’ll love your tropical paradise just fine,” Piers says from the kitchen in the other room. He throws a TV dinner into the beat-up microwave and slams the door shut. “Also, how did you get the key to my flat, _Uncle_?”

N anu looks up at Grimsley with an annoyed look. “Are we breaking and entering, Grimsley?”

The thin man leans back on the old tartan couch, throwing his arms over the sides. He leers at Nanu. “Are you going to arrest me, officer?”

“No, no, NO, you’re not bloody doin’ this here!” Piers screeches. He stalks around the kitchen counter and bodily hauls Grimsley off the couch and to the door. “ _Children_ live here. Go flirt with the copper somewhere else!”

Grimsley dangles like a lazy Purrloin in his nephew’s surprisingly strong grip and looks up at him with a smug grin. “You’re no fun. Besides, I still have the key.” He pulls it out from his breastpocket and waves it in his nephew’s face.

“And I’m changing the locks,” Piers says blandly, kicking open the door, dumping his uncle out onto the street, swiping the missing key from him, and stomping back inside. He slams the door behind him, hard enough to jostle a few black paint chips off it. A few Team Yell hooligans give Grimsley the side-eye but go about their loitering as usual.

“Everythin’ alright?” Marnie says, padding into the kitchen in a Morpeko onesie. Her actual Morpeko is sleeping soundly in the hood. “Oh, hello Uncle Nanu. That’s a cute Meowth, you’ve got, yeah?”

“All Meowths are cute,” Nanu rebuffs, preaching the highest truth. He turns to Piers who’s back in the kitchen rummaging in the fridge for something edible. “Sorry about Grimsley. Do you want me to leave?” He looks out the window; Grimsley looks back at him, silently begging his boyfriend to let him back in with an increasingly intricate set of pantomimes. Nanu is unfazed; _you brought this on yourself_ , he responds through equally-intricate minute facial gestures. Unlike the former Elite 4 Trainer, he doesn’t like to intentionally commit misdemeanors.

Piers snorts. “That Meowth won’t let you leave. You’re stuck on the couch until it wakes up, mate. Want a drink?”

Nanu pets the Pokemon Grimsley had caught for him. It’s got its claws stuck in his sweatpants, and it’s not letting go soon. He sighs and slumps into the armchair.

“Yeah, I’ll have something.”


End file.
